The Dark Prince Nod
by Lady Douji
Summary: Bomba is a little too slow in getting MK's message. The pod blooms in darkness, choosing Nod as the heir. Here are the stories of the 100 years of Nod's rule
1. The Crowning

Nod glared at the snarling Boggan leader, Ronin at his side, two rows of leafmen behind them. All of them the last line of defense between Mandrake and the pod, the life of the forest. Above them the remaining flyers were trying to break up the swarm of bats Mandrake had called to block out the moon. Distantly Nod could hear Mub or was it Grub yelling that the pod was blooming in darkness.

The air was thick with tension from the stalemate between the leafmen and Mandrake. They were keeping Mandrake away from the pod, but the moonlight wasn't getting through to the pod either. The stalemate ended with a wave of wind and power expanding from the pod. Mandrake is thrown back, while Nod and Ronin struggle to keep to their feet.

Black mist covered the floor on the chamber, Nod tried to kick it away as tendrils began climbing up his legs. He didn't see Mandrake watching him in anticipation, nor could he see Ronin and the other leafman watching in growing horror.

"_I'm sorry." _A voice, voices? whispered in his ear as more of the mist rose around him, "_but I know you are strong enough to bear this." _ Then the mist engulfed him.

Nod gasped trying to draw breath to scream. He felt like ice was running through his veins, stabbing pinpricks of pain, fire was raging over his skin. He struggled to breath as the mist tightened around him. His sword slipped from his fingers.

"_Stupid, stupid Nod." _He thought to himself. "_Never let go of your 's told you that so many times. Ronin! Ronin, what's happening? It hurts!"_

The mist finally retreated, leaving Nod stunned and gasping. Struggling to regain his bearings, Nod looked for Ronin. The chamber was quiet, at first all Nod could hear was his own breathing, until Mandrake's triumphant laughter rang out. Looking up Nod found Mandrake closing in on him, the Boggan King grabbing his shoulders.

"My Dark Prince!" Mandrake declared triumphantly, his smile wide and malicious. Pulling the struggling young leafman closer, Mandrake smirked over at Ronin. "He's mine!"

"Let him go, Mandrake." Ronin's voice was low and dangerous as he approached the pair.

"Why would I do that, Ronin?" Mandrake sneered, his grip tightening on Nod's shoulders.

Forcing himself to focus, Nod raised his hands, growling "Let go of ME!" Shoving Mandrake away, Nod stared in shock as Mandrake was thrown several paces away, a spear of Rot piercing through his chest.

Bile rose in his throat as he watched Mandrake struggle to remove the spear, even as the Rot ate away as his flesh. Taking a step back, Nod looked down at his hands in horror, vaguely noting his skin was paler but more frightenly his nails had elongated into claws tinged grey and black with Rot.

"What's happening to me?" Nod murmured stumbling back. A clatter brought his attention back to where Mandrake had fallen. All that was left of the Boggan was a pile of bones, his cloak, and staff. A terrified whine started in the back of his throat, unable to turn away from the morbid sight.

"NOD!" Ronin's voice cut through the panicked haze in Nod's mind. Turning his head Nod found Ronin now standing beside him again, concern etched on his face. Ronin reached out to hug Nod. "Nod you need to calm down. Just breathe."

Nod jerked back, hitting the raised bowl where the blacken pod still floated. "D-Don't touch me. The rot? What happened?"

Ronin pulled his hands back reluctantly, "Okay, okay. That's fine, I wont. Just focus on me and breathe." Ronin kept his voice slow and even. "The pod bloomed, but we weren't able to clear the bats away from the moon. The life of the forest went to you."

"Why me?" Nod questioned, wrapping his arms around his torso, keeping his eyes on Ronin.

"I don't know, Nod." Ronin answered, "but for right now, you just have to keep calm and don't panic. Your powers and the forest will be connected to your emotions."

Nod stared at Ronin a moment feeling an urge to laugh hysterically. He knew he was the worst person to hold the lifeforce of the forest, the now corrupted lifeforce. He had killed Mandrake with Rot, his hands were still dripping with the poison. And Ronin wanted him to be calm.

Before he could begin to laugh, several of the remaining Boggans landed in the Blooming chamber. Ronin glared at the intruders drawing his sword as he stepped in front of Nod, signaling to the leafmen into defensive positions. Oddly the Boggans did not move to attack. Instead a large frog Boggan wearing a vole skull for a helmet knelt down besides Mandrake's remains inspecting them. Finally the Boggan picked up Mandrake's staff and approached the defensive line of leafmen, his eyes focused on Nod.

"You killed Lord Mandrake." The Boggan stated flatly gesturing with the staff. "and you command the Rot."

Surprised at the Boggan's behavior, Nod could only blink as he answered. "Yes, I did and I do. What do you want?"

The Boggan glanced at the others before dropping down the one knee bowing his head, his companions following suit. The he spoke again, 'The weak shall fall, the strong shall lead. By Boggan law, you are our king."

Shocked silence fell over the room as no-one dared to breathe at the Boggan's claim.

Nod found his voice again, whispering to Ronin, "Ronin, can I panic now?"

"No. Panicking is a really bad idea"

Author's Note: Well since I apparently didn't have enough projects to work on, I started another alternate universe. I also have an ask blog on tumblr .com


	2. Heavy Lies the Head

Ronin stared at the kneeling Boggans, his mind racing to keep up with this latest revelation. "_At least they're not attacking. We don't need anymore chaos right now."_

Shocked and disgusted whispers began spreading between the gathered Jinn. Behind him he could hear Nod's teeth grinding, and the small whimper Nod usually made before waking from a nightmare. Ronin tensed, he needed to either get Nod someplace quiet or get everyone else out before he had a meltdown. Looking over the crowd of Jinn, Leafman and Boggans Ronin figured there was no way he would be able to just get Nod out. "Alright then. Everybody out now!"

The frog Boggan growled back, "We will not leave without our king."

Ronin glared at the Boggan. "You can either leave this chamber and wait patiently for your king, or you can wait in one of our prison cells. But you will be leaving."

As he stepped forward to take point, he saw the various Jinn nobility that had gathered fleeing the room. Two of the leafmen moved back replacing him as Nod's guard. Taking a ready stance Ronin spoke to the Boggans again, "Now I know it may be hard, but please be reasonable and leave this room now."

The frog Boggan glared back at Ronin for a moment before his eyes scanned over the remaining Leafmen and Nod. Raising his arm he gave a signal to the Boggans behind him. Half of the Boggans rushed forward, screaming as they crashed into the defensive line.

Ronin easily knocked aside the Boggan that rushed him, frowning as the frog Boggan and the rest of his men began jumping to the walls, heading to the skylights.

"Follow them!" Ronin yelled as he finished subduing his attacker, 'Don't let them report back to the others!"

His second in command Finn nodded signaling to a few of his men and began to climb after the Boggans.

The frog Boggan shouted down them, "We will return for our king!"

Ronin bit back a groan as the fight ended as quickly as it began. The Boggans had only put up a token fight, a diversion to let their leader escape and bring back reinforcements. "Take these Boggans to the cells. We'll hold them until we can gets things settled. Also make sure everyone stays on high alert and double the patrols. Mandrake's gone but the Boggans will be back, for Nod if that frog is to be believed."

"Yes Sir!" one of the remaining Leafmen said, "What about Nod?"

"I got him." Ronin replied, "Your concern is securing those Boggans and then the palace."

The leafman nodded as he gave a salute before he and his fellows began hauling the captured Boggans away. When everyone had finally left Ronin turned back to Nod. The entire fight couldn't have lasted more than a minute, but the young man hadn't moved from his spot next to the bowl for the pod blooming. It was difficult to see his face while his helmet was still on, but Ronin could guess he was still in shock. Nod held his hands held close to his chest, his shoulders hunched as if he was trying to take up as little space as possible.

"Nod?" Ronin asked stepping closer to his godson reaching out to him. "Nod talk to me."

Nod just looked down at his hands, turning them over as he examined them in disbelief. "Ronin, I can't do this."

Ronin set his hand on Nod's shoulder, wanting to give a comforting squeeze but Nod jerked away.

"Don't touch me!" Nod half sobbed out, all but collapsing to the ground next to the bowl clutching at his helmet "I'm poisonous."

Ronin resisted rolling his eyes at Nod's fear of his own powers but glancing over at the remains of Mandrake, perhaps they weren't unwarranted. He spotted some of the fine bunting and drapery the palace Steward had ordered placed for the ceremony. As he cut down some of the drapery Ronin could almost hear the Steward complaining already, but Ronin had another need for it now. Returning to Nod's side, Ronic draped the cloth over Nod's head as he sat down next to the young man, wrapping his arms around his godson. When Nod tense to try to jerk away Ronin held tight, "Settle down Nod. I'm not touching you. We're both in armor. It's fine. You're not going to hurt me."

Nod fell quiet, trembling slightly in his arms, the young man still staring at his hands. "This has to be a mistake Ronin. W-we have to fix this somehow. M-maybe Nim can find some way. And we can restore the pod, and the life of the forest. . ."

Ronin tightened his grip, "It's not a mistake Nod. I, we everyone saw Tara's spirit in the mist before it enveloped you. You were chosen for this."

"Why me, Ronin?" Nod ask his voice shaky and unsure, "I must be the worst person to to pick for this."

"I don't know Nod." Ronin answered resting his chin on Nod's shoulder. Ronin wanted to trust in Tara, that she believed in Nod's strength, but with Nod trembling in his arms he was finding it hard. "Don't worry, I'll be here. We'll get through this."

"Nod? Ronin?" A girl's voice echoed through the chamber.

"_M.K." _Ronin eyes widen, "_She's still here! She should have gone home."_

"We're over here M.K." Ronin called out.

The Stomper girl who had worked so hard to protect the pod, even though it was not her world or her fight approached them slowly. Her expression disappointed and apologetic. She looked over the room slowly before focusing on them, "What happened here?"

"We won. Technically." Ronin answered, "We kept Mandrake from the pod, but it bloomed in darkness. The life of the forest went to Nod."

"And now I'm poisonous." Nod said with a shiver.

Ronin held Nod a little tighter. Even as distracted by grief and need to protect the pod as he had been he had seen the growing attraction between his godson and the Stomper girl. He had thought any potential relationship already doomed with M.K.'s intent to return home. Now she may be stuck with them, but between Nod's duties and his dangerous powers things seemed even worse.

"How are you still here?" Ronin asked, the girl should have been restored when the pod bloomed.

"Oh, I left to try and get my dad." M.K. explained as she knelt beside the pair, "He has a recording of bat sounds, and I thought it might lure the bats away. I-I wasn't able to get to him in time. I'm sorry."

"It was a good thought M.K.: Ronin said, "Thank you for trying."

"I'm sorry M.K I know how much you wanted to go home." Nod added, "Now you're stuck here, and I'm turning into a monster."

M.K. frowned and gathered some of the drapery in her hands, cupping Nod's face, peering at him intently.

"Your eyes are still the same." the Stomper declared.

"My eyes? What does that have to do with anything?" Nod asked, astonished and befuddled.

"There's an old cliche saying where I'm from. '_The eyes are the window to the soul.'" _M.K. explained, reaching down to hold one of Nod's hands wrapped in cloth, "I guess to me, your eyes being the same as before just means you're still the same person."

Ronin couldn't see it, but he could guess that Nod was smiling as he finally relaxed.

"Thanks M.K." Nod said his words starting to slur a little, "That means a lot right now. And I promise that we'll find a way to get you home."

Nod then went limp against Ronin's chest, head rolling to the side. M.K.'s eyes widened in alarm, "What happened? Is he's alright?"

Ronin turned Nod in his arms, examining him as best he could, "He's fine. It's common for the heir to sleep a day or two after being chosen. It helps their bodies adjust to the new powers contained inside them. Add in the long day and adrenaline crash, I expect Nod will be out for a while."

Ronin carefully gathered Nod in his arms as he stood. "There's a room nearby set aside for the heir. Wait here while I put him to bed. Afterwards I'll find a place for you to stay and a way to contact your father. Please wait here"

Stepping into the hall Ronin was not surprised when two leafmen fell into step behind him.

"Sir, the council has called an emergency session to discuss Nod as the heir. They grabbed Captain Finn before he went after the Boggans." one of the leafmen reported.

"Understood." Ronin acknowledged, "Any word on the Boggans who fled?"

"No Sir." the leafman replied. "The men are still chasing them."

"Alright. Alert me as soon as there is word. I'll join the council meeting as soon as I'm able." Ronin said as they reached the heir's room, a waiting guard opening the door for him.

"Yes Sir." The leafman saluted as Ronin stepped into the room, closing the door behind him.

Once alone with his precious burden, Ronin crossed to the large bed setting Nod down. Reaching down Ronin began peeling away Nod's leafman armor. As he pulled off Nod's helmet his eyes widen as he got a closer and clearer look at the changes the life of the forest had made. Nod's skin had lost the tan from days spent flying. and was now a pale cream with veins of rot crawling up his neck onto his face. His chestnut brown hair had darkened to an inky iridescent black. Ronin's hand fisted in the sheets for a moment recalling and drawing strength from M.K. words. "_Your eyes are still the same."_

Taking a deep breath Ronin continued stripping off Nod's armor, aided by far too many experience of help healers remove armor from injured leafmen. Once Nod was down to his woven shirt and pants Ronin reach over drawing a blanket over his still form. Outside the window he could see two leafmen on hummers guarding the room, the Leafmen intended to keep Nod safe. With a glance to his sleeping godson Ronin sent a silent prayer that Tara had known what she was doing.

Author's note. Well apparently fanfiction dot net strips out any link leaving out of it's domain. But I set up a tumblr for this AU and you can find it just by search Dark Prince Nod.


	3. Council Meetings

Finn suppressed a groan as he took seat at the council table. Part of him wished he had been a little bit faster in chasing after the Boggans, but given the crowd and situation, they probably would have dragged Ronin in. That would have been bad. Ronin was probably the only person who could handle Nod in his current disoriented state. So Finn found himself settling in for what looked to be a very long and frustrating council session, reminding himself that filling in for Ronin was part of his job.

The members of the council members were already working themselves into a panic.

"What are we going to do?"

"If the King commands Rot will the forest die?"

"We can't let that happen!"

"Maybe, maybe we should lock the heir away."

A hush fell over the council as the significance of those words hit. Finn found himself tensing. Ronin would never agree to imprison Nod, but if the council wouldn't follow Nod's rule Moonhaven would be in chaos. Looking over, he identified the speaker as Girvan Hargreave, a young lord and recently appointed to the council with the retirement of his father.

"If the heir is a danger to the forest," The young lord continued, "we should set him aside until it's possible for him to pass the life of the forest onto a more appropriate heir."

"I agree." Lord Runnymeade added, "We can restrict him to the royal suites, and share the traditional duties among the council, or appoint a regent until the next pod ceremony."

"What rubbish!" A clear commanding voice rang out.

All eyes turned to a tall, slim, elegant rose Jinn. It took Finn a few moments to recognize her, he took a brief moment to give thanks to Ronin who had drummed the names of various nobility into his head despite his protests. The speaker was Lady Primella Rosecrea Splendiferous, oldest of theretired queens still living. One of the oldest Jinn living for that matter. Finn resisted the urge to kick back and just watch. He expected that the Lady Primella would put on a very interesting show.

Lady Primella swept a stern eye over the gathered council, her lips pressed into a tense frown. "Imprison the chosen heir! Nonsense! This is not the first time we have had the pod bloom in the dark, or had a ruler with command of Rot."

Finn found himself sitting up a little straighter at that announcement, his eyes going slightly wide. He could remember many of the previous rulers from his time in school, but he couldn't remember hearing any of them using Rot. From the shocked whispers and murmuring, it seemed like no-one else did either.

"Lady Primella, are you sure?" Girvan Hargreave asked, his voice now unsure and timid.

The look Primella gave the young lord could have soured the sweetest wine. "Yes I am quite sure. I may have only been a young girl at the time but I remember Queen Laeti Ramari. Stormclouds blocked the moon the night of the pod ceremony, and so it bloomed in darkness. She commanded Rot just as the current Heir does. She ruled well and fairly for a hundred years until the time came for her to choose an heir as well."

Turning her sharp gaze and tongue to Nim Galuu Lady Primella continued, "Sir Galuu, as the Keeper of Knowledge you will be able to confirm the history of monarchs with command of Rot.

"Uh yeah. I guess I can do that." Nim fidgeted under Primella's harsh gaze, "It uh, it might take a while if the records are as old as you say."

"Then I suggest you get to work quickly." Primella stated, "The people will need reassurance that the forest has had rulers like young Nod before and not merely survived but thrived."

"But Lady Primella." Lord Hargreave interjected, "Surely you can agree that this is a different situation than a simple natural storm interfering with the pod blooming. This was the work of Mandrake and the Boggans."

"Nod is no more responsible for Mandrake's actions then Queen Laeti was for the stormclouds." Primella responded her voice dripping with disapproval of the young lord.

Finn held back a smile as he leaned forward, "Thank you Lady Primella for the history lesson. I wasn't aware my teachers left so much out. It will make things much easier. As to the suggestion of imprisoning Nod, that would require the cooperation of the Leafmen. Cooperation you're unlikely to get for a couple of reasons. One, without any historical precedence for imprisoning rulers with command of the Rot, General Ronin would be well within his rights to dismiss any order to imprison the heir as unlawful. Two, Nod is Ronin's godson. There is no way you'll be able convince him that imprisoning Nod is in any way necessary. Ronin knows him too well."

A round of knowing and understanding chuckles spread throughout the chamber. There were very few who didn't know of the relationship between Ronin and Nod, even if only by reputation. People still talked of the time years before when someone said Nod should be sent to live away from Moonhaven so he wouldn't be such a distraction and burden on Ronin within the man's earshot. Apparently the foolish speaker still occasionally had nightmares of Ronin's response. Slowly the council members relaxed.

"Well since we've apparently settled the question of if Nod is going to rule Moonhaven or not, time to ask a different question." Nim brought up, "Who's gonna train him on the magic?"

"Hmm," Primella said, "Even with the Rot, Nod still holds the life of the forest and the connection that it brings. I will train him."

"I will help train him as well." A second voice offered.

For the second time all eyes turned to an unknown speaker. Finn recognized her as another former queen, but one more recent than Lady Primella. Lady Gertrude Coccinellidae, a ladybug jinn. During her rule she was known to be very kind, sweet, and shrewd. She had served on the council ever since she had stepped down.

Smiling sweetly at Primella, Gertrude continued, "The dear boy will need a friendly face to counteract your sour one, Primella."

Finn leaned back in his chair as the two former queens began to bicker, no longer bothering to keep a grin off his face. He felt a small wave of pity for Nod. The kid had no idea what he was in for with those two at his side.

Far away in Wraithwood.

Sakda landed his bat just outside the cave, frowning. He had declared that Jinn boy his king in front of his men, and now he had to inform and convince the rest of the boggans. As his remaining men landed and dismounted from their own bats Sakda barked out an order, "Go tell everyone what you saw. Lord Mandrake is dead, killed by a Jinn who commands the Rot."

His men nodded, heading off to join the crowds of returning soldiers. Sakda himself marched off to join the other Boggan generals in the war room. Boggan warriors ran around, carrying the injured to the healers. It looked that nearly all of the returning warriors had sustained injuries. Mandrake's obsession had cost the Boggans much. When the word of Mandrake's death spread the generals would each declare themselves king leading to a brawl where all but one of the contenders would die. A waste of life and talent. And one likely to lead to more war as many of the generals agreed with Mandrake's hatred of the Jinn. Unless an alternative was presented.

Sakda thought back on the leafman he had witnessed kill Mandrake. He had looked young, but he held incredible power. Plus Sakda had heard Mandrake declare the boy his "dark prince," his heir. He could be strong enough to lead the boggans, and if not, then only one Jinn's life would be lost and not the best and strongest of the Boggans. Now to convince the other captains and generals to accept him.

When Sakda entered the war room most of the Boggan leaders left had already gathered and were arguing.

"Where is King Mandrake?"

"Who signaled the retreat!"

"I did," Sakda declared, "After I saw Mandrake fall."

Sakda stood tall as the captains and generals turned to him, meeting each of their hard stares.

"King Mandrake fell to the Jinn?"

Sakda nodded an affirmative, "He did."

"HA!" General Mabuz, one of Mandrake's fiercest generals and rivals, laughed "So Ronin finally did Mandrake in." Grinning wildly he turned to face the others, "Time for a new king. Who's up for the challenge?"

"It was not Ronin who struck the killing blow." Sakda corrected. "And we already have new king."

A rumble of confusion spread among the crowd.

"Explain yourself Sakda," Blagdan demanded, "DO you claim one of us betrayed Mandrake in battle and killed him with Rot? If someone has they are not worthy or honorable enough to rule us."

"It was not a Boggan who killed Mandrake." Sakda snapped back. "it was a Jinn youth, who commanded the Rot. The result of Mandrake's wish that the pod bloom in darkness."

"You would have us bow to a simpering boy of the Jinn." Mabuz said glaring down at him. "Why should we not simply find the strongest of us here to find out new king?"

"I would have us follow our laws. The laws that have preserve and strengthen us for hundreds of years," Sakda sneered at the large boggan. "You would have us defy them for your own vanity. You were never strong or brave enough to challenge Lord Mandrake for his throne. I watched that "simpering boy" kill Mandrake with a simple push. He has earned the right to rule us, until he is challenged and falls to one stronger."

Around them the other captains and generals murmured in agreement.

Mabuz snarled, "Fine then Sakda. We will fetch and crown this boy king of yours. And we will see how long he keeps his head."

"Then we have plans to make." Sakda nodded motioning the others to circle close.


End file.
